The Return of Jaffart
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: A story of how the prince goes through his perilous adventure. Jaffar turns into Jaffart when he opens the door for the princess. Even though this game of Prince of Persia is rated G, this story may need to be PG. They've got swords and some have evil names. If this story is confusing, it's because I'm trying to sound funny. It may not work for all you Nazis. It's not Wolfen.
1. Chapter 1

The prince is in the dungeons. He was throne in by a man named Jaffar. This man was always a bad person, so when the sultan went to fight his war for Persia, Jaffar took over, though he changed a few rules.

An hour later, Jaffar decided to walk up to the top of the palace. Where the princess stood with her rat. He walked in to the room with the princess. As he opened the door, the princess turned around, as she heard a flatulent! Jaffar is now Jaffart. He walked up to the princess. He was fast at first, and then slowed down.

Jaffar said to the princess: "You will order the fart to marry the princess. Decide in one hour what should happen." Then he made an hourglass. And left the room. The princess watched the glass for a while. "Where is the prince?" she thought.

The prince, however, was not able to get there easily. He should have known that Jaffar was at level 12 of the dungeon. It wasn't just Jaffar between the prince and the princess. Oh, no, there was much more between the prince and Jaffar. But after Jaffar wasn't any peril. The prince would have to act quickly to rescue the princess.

He jumped out of the gate he was in. The gate closed so quickly that the prince was on the ground for a few seconds. He was not hurt. A guard was hearing him in the floor below where he was. So the prince ran away once he had climbed down to where that guard could have been. Then he climbed up away from that guard and the guard gave up. No guards could climb up the ledges that the prince would want to climb.

So the prince ran back and jumped over the spikies. Run and jump, jump and run. That's what the prince thought until he got to the end of the path. He runned until he saw a sword. Then the sword of Satan was in his hands! He ran back and poked the guard three times until he was dead. That guard didn't fight well. After a while the prince found the door. He touched the door triggerer and went out!

Now, the princess was looking at the glass. She thought "there isn't much time passed but the prince is on his way; I'm hopping hell be here before time is up!" Then the prince was in the next level. He went left and saw a guard. He shot the guard and it was just three times. Before he was dead. The red potion was ahead. There's no need to drink it now. But he climbed up more until he had seen another guard. This time the guard poked him with his gun.

The prince jumped for joy and found a ceiling tile fall on his head. Then he had to get a potino what was a red one. He later saw a purple potion then thought it was bad. He got a red one next to it. Then he was jumping across a ledge of no return. Well he had to go on. Then he saw there was other guard.

After he killed the guard with the sword of Satan he went on and saw a potion that was bigger and it was red. When he had drunk it he saw he had more health! He could be hurt four times in stead of three times before the death. Then he fought a guard until he saw the door to exit. He ran past the door and saw the trigger. Running back he saw the door open and went in.

This time he got out and his uncle Zen was chasing him. The prince had to run away from his mom's brother. He climbed a lot until he saw a way to go to the next floor. The next floor was in the ceiling he had to jump to. Then he saw the next potion what was bigger. It was behind three teeth. The teeth he couldn't run past. He sneaked past them. So then he got a potion and had five health. He ran back until he almost died but the teeth were a good way now.

He saw a skeleton on the ground when he was about to leave. But he had to go a way out to find the trigger. When he saw the door to open, he went all the way back. But on his way the skeleton grew up to him! He couldn't kill this skeleton so he just poked him like Satan until he fell off a ledge that went down 100 feet. Then the prince continued and went through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess was looked into the glass. She had to lay down for a while. When the prince got to the next level, he was in the palace. This was contrary to the dungeon. He went to a gate and saw a guard behind it. He'd have to fight that one later. He went to the other way and he jumped down into a gate. The next gate opened but his floor fell right as he went up to it. He ended up at the teeth and got another life potion.

The health number was now six. Later he saw the guard named Three Little Pigs. Though Three Little Pigs had four health, he now still had less of points than the Price. The Prince poked him with his sword four times when the guard shot him once with his own. But soon he found a health potion.

Later he found another guard named Dye. He needed to stab Dye four times too. Since arriving at the palace, these guards got stronger. When Dye was died, the prince went up. He saw the entrance again behind the gate. He knew that the guard would be there. So he fought the guard named Brook. Brook was harder to fight. But the prince still won.

He went the other way and saw the exit door. The same Brook was here again. He was also harder to fight. When the prince had killed Brook he went on. He went quite a way to find the exits floor button. He went back after it and saw the mirror! He jumped through that mirror and Megan the shadow came out running the other way.

Prince of Persia only had one health left. He exited and the music was different. He got to level five. When he turned around he saw Dye. He fought him then Dye fell off the edge as he dyed. The prince went up and saw another life potion. Suddenly, he saw Megan come up and take the potion! Well the prince was angry at the shadow. He went on any way. Then he saw Dye the guard again. He fought the guard and killed him. Then he got a potion to heal him.

Brook the guard was back and the prince fought him. The prince went on and saw the guard named Max. He fought him too. Max was a little tough so the prince was careful. After Max was dead, the prince saw he was near the end. He opened a gate until he goed to the floor tile for the exit door. Then he was right up to the exit and went in.

Next the princess was back to the glass. She was looking at it and figured the prince was well on his way. Good for her! Then the prince got out to the six level. He went to a tiel that would raise a gate. He continued until he saw he went the wrong way. It was a big drop. So he went back to the way with the gate.

He ran up to the spikies then he walked and jumped over the ledge. It happened again in the next place. When he finished that place. He saw the guard named Randy. He was Fat Randy. The prince had to go past a loose floor piece that would fall far. Then he started the fight with Fat Randy. Wow, Randy was a hard dude to fight.

Randy's sword, which was from the Unholy Cathedral, would not give in. The prince had to struggle to not fall back into the pit. But he fought until the death. And the death was for Fat Randy. The prince saw him fall down sideways. Then he went on.

He continued with one more jump over a pit. Later he saw that he would be at the next wide pit. He was about to jump when he saw the Megan the Shadow. He opened a gate, but just as, the shadow closed it. The shadow was behind the gate. The prince tried to get in, but he couldn't get up. There was no way but down now!


End file.
